Forum:Chat Moderators
We really need a reform of the way that Chat Moderators are currently handling chat and how they are treating not only the community but also each other. We need guidelines and rules, mostly because Chat has no written history to check things with and this makes issues that arise from previous incidents extremely tricky do deal with. 20:43, February 16, 2012 (UTC) What I, NeonSpotlight, am proposing: *Forum or page in which links to pictures for proofs for kickbans will be posted, no snippets or anything like that, I want the whole screen and possibly 2-3 screens before-hand to set the mood as to make sure that things aren't being taken out of context. *Forum with a list of users that have been warned with an exact copy of the warning and, if the warning does not lead onto it, the reason that they were warned. *Chat Moderator attitude adjustment, the way that some Chat Moderators treat each other and the community at large seems to be out of line *More higher-up moderation of chat: it seems that Chat is a hotspot for ridiculous activity, maybe an administrative presence in the room may help keep that in control. I, for one, will be joining chat more often, even if I'm active in discussions I will have it up to check every once in a while to make sure the situations that have been happening are no longer happening. *A forum/page with set guidelines and rules for chat on which a Chat Moderator or interested persons will be able to refer to when a situation occurs to see what is bannable and what is not. As it is different Chat Moderators have different rules, so one person could say something one day in front of one mod and then go on a different day with a different Chat Mod on and say the exact same thing but be punished for it. These will require another forum and I will say now that I want Chat to remain a relaxed area that promotes discussions, not someone strict that makes everyone feel uncomfortable. Comments/Discussion *Agreed with all proposal Neon has made. We have been having a few issues regarding chat moderators and we need to enforce these rules and guidelines before it gets any more out of hand. Also, I go on chat whenever I have time, however I can't be there 24/7. However when I am there, I do regulate it and if I don't catch something, users have and will always pm me and notify me if something happened. 20:48,2/16/2012 *Agree, however, let's use a chat logger bot like on the RuneScape wiki rather than requiring screenshots. Then we will get the whole picture. Someone from another wiki can run it for us if nobody has a computer turned on all day here. 00:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :*I leave my computer on all and I can use Tech Bot, but I need someone to teach me how to program it to log the entire chat. 00:54,2/17/2012 ::*I do not believe that screenshots would be necessary. What you need to do is get a system going for kickban reports. I suggest on that CMods, upon kickbanning someone, will have to leave details on the offender's User Talk page and then on the page/forum you're proposing, there'd be a table, a record of kickbans, which CMods must update after each and every kick. I think it is going to be very difficult to get chat moderator attitude adjustment short. It is my belief that only shock theraphy will work with some of the current chat moderators, like how User:Dah' Blob improved in the few weeks following his first demotion. Agreed on more higher up moderation, I proposed a similiar stance in an earlier forum. Please review/update "League_of_Legends_Wiki:Special:Chat", though my impression I've received from Chat Moderators is that no one reads the darn page. - LionsLight 02:13, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::* im not so shure lions, I think one of the problems we are having are chat mods are bending the rules a bit to ban at will. I like the idea of having hard proof in front of us to see. I cant say how many times Ive seen someone get banned for something that wasn't necessarily legit. so for example someone gets banned and a mod or admin sees it and can review it to ensure its a rightful ban. Although i like your suggestion on leaving the reason on their talk page or a reports page for chat mods but a chat log or screen shots would deffinetly help. 02:37, February 17, 2012 (UTC) *There's a few issue: one would about being a Chat Moderator isn't to completely shut down things like profanities or things like that, but to "moderate" it. At this point of the internet's society, it is impossible to stop it from appearing completely. Secondly, bending the rules, as Snow said. The important thing as the rule-enforcer, is that there must be NO EXCEPTIONS so that all rules are to be abide for all individuals. A log is a must, for evidence of inappropriate actions such as the removal of C.Mod rights to keep things clear cut. I know that this is somewhat require more efforts, but it is something necessary to be able to bring such possible incidents solved with the relevant clues. Screen Shots can be cropped, and that is the easiest way to hide unwanted info. Yes, logs can be edited, but I sincerely hope that whoever will be working on log's date collection will not alter it. [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 18:07, February 18, 2012 (UTC) *Tech Bot is now logging everything in chat. 23:45,2/23/2012 *Tech Bot isn't going to be logging chat for now. I think we should just use our method of allowing users to take full screen images of incidents. 06:26,3/6/2012